ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
The CW Broadcast Premieres (V2)
A list of movies set to broadcast on The CW (AKA The CW 5 and The CW Television Network). 2019 * The Lego Movie * Rise of the Guardians * Madagascar: Escape 2 Africa * Kung Fu Panda 2020 * Transformers: Revenge of the Fallen * Storks * Monsters VS Aliens * G.I. Joe: The Rise of Cobra * My Little Pony: The Movie (2017) * Teen Titans Go! To the Movies * My Little Pony: Equestria Girls * Equestria Girls: Rainbow Rocks * Equestria Girls: Friendship Games * Equestria Girls: Legend of Everfree * My Little Pony: Best Gift Ever * My Little Pony: Rainbow Roadtrip * Equestria Girls: Forgotten Friendship * Equestria Girls: Rollercoaster of Friendship * Equestria Girls: Spring Breakdown * Equestria Girls: Sunset's Backstage Pass * Equestria Girls – Holidays Unwrapped * Ratatouille * WALL-E * Up * Titan A.E. * Bolt * The Wild * Chicken Little 2021 * The Lego Batman Movie * Shrek Forever After * How to Train Your Dragon * Megamind * Fifty Shades of Grey * Fifty Shades Darker * Fifty Shades Freed * Toy Story * Toy Story 2 * Toy Story 3 2022 * The Lego Ninjago Movie * Transformers: Dark of the Moon * Smallfoot * Kung Fu Panda 2 * Puss in Boots * Tomb Raider * Tomb Raider 2 * The Meg * San Andreas * Cars * Cars 2 * Cars 3 * Planes * Planes: Fire and Rescue 2023 * The Lego Movie 2: The Second Part * Madagascar 3: Europe's Most Wanted * Battleship * Ghost Rider: Spirit of Vengeance * Norm of the North * Rampage (2018) * Hotel Transylvania * Hotel Transylvania 2 * Hotel Transylvania 3: Summer Vacation * Cloudy with a Chance of Meatballs 2 * Goosebumps (2015) * Goosebumps 2: Haunted Halloween * The Incredibles * Incredibles 2 2024 * Scooby (2020) * The Croods * Turbo * G.I. Joe: Retaliation * Hellboy (2019) * The Lorax (2012) * Despicable Me 2 * Despicable Me 3 * Minions * Minions 2 * Sing * Sing 2 * The Secret Life of Pets * The Secret Life of Pets 2 * Toy Story 4 2025 * Transformers: Age of Extinction * Mr. Peabody and Sherman * How To Train Your Dragon 2 * The Penguins of Madagascar (2014) * DC Super Pets * Tom and Jerry * Space Jam 2 * Peter Rabbit (2018) * Peter Rabbit 2 * Smurfs: The Lost Village * The Emoji Movie * The Star * Onward * Soul * Spider-Man: Into the Spider-Verse * Diary of a Wimpy Kid: The Long Haul * Doctor Strange * Doctor Strange 2 * Black Panther * Black Panther 2 2026 * Home (2015) * Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (2014) * Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles: Out of the Shadows * Iron Man * Iron Man 2 * Iron Man 3 * Captain America: The First Avenger * Captain America: The Winter Soldier * Captain America: Civil War * Thor * Thor: The Dark World * Thor: Ragnarok * The Avengers (2012) * Guardians of the Galaxy (2014) * Guardians of the Galaxy: Vol. 2 * Guardians of the Galaxy: Vol. 3 * Avengers: Age of Ultron * Avengers: Infinity War-Part 1 * Avengers: Endgame * Ant-Man * Ant-Man and the Wasp * Fantastic Four (2015) * Spider-Man: Homecoming * Spider-Man: Far From Home * X-Men: Days of Future Past * X-Men: Apocalypse * Deadpool * Deadpool 2 2027 * Untitled Bob's Burger's film * Kung Fu Panda 3 * Trolls * Godzilla (2014) * Pacific Rim (2013) * Pacific Rim: Uprising * Pacific Rim 3 * Jurassic World * Jurassic World: Fallen Kingdom * Jurassic World 3 * Warcraft * The Great Wall * Kong: Skull Island * Godzilla: King of the Monsters (2019) * Godzilla vs Kong * Power Rangers (2017) 2028 * Transformers: The Last Knight * The Boss Baby * Captain Underpants: The First Epic Movie 2029 * Bumblebee: The Movie * Venom 2030 * How To Train Your Dragon: The Hidden World * Abominable 2031 * Trolls: World Tour * Untitled Croods Sequel * Snake Eyes * Micronauts * Morbidus * Venom 2 2032 * Untitled Boss Baby Sequel * Spirit Riding Free * The Bad Guys * Untitled Dreamworks Animation film * Untitled Dungeons and Dragons Reboot 2033 * Ultitled Dreamworks Animation film 2034 * Untitled Dreamworks Animation film TBA * The Simpsons Movie 2 * Shrek 5 * Untitled Family Guy live action/animated film * Power Rangers 2 * Power Rangers 3 * Power Rangers 4 * Power Rangers 5 * Power Rangers 6 * Untitled Animated Mario film * Untitled Kong: Skull Island Prequel * Untitled Godzilla: King of the Monsters Prequel * Deadpool 3 * Goosebumps 3 * The Jetsons * Bone * Space Jam 2 * The Billion Brick Race * Dr. Seuss' The Cat in the Hat * Speedy Gonzales * Meet the Beatles * The Ice Dragon * Toto * Tom and Jerry * The Flintstones * Wacky Races * Smallfoot 2 * Despicable Me 4 * The Grinch * Wish Dragon * The Mitchells vs. The Machines * Vivo * Fixed * Black Knight * Untitled Animated Ghostbusters spin-off film * Untitled Jon Saunders film * Monster Trucks * Sherlock Gnomes * Sonic the Hedgehog * Monster on the Hill * Luck * Giant Monsters Attack Japan * Untitled Sci-fi project * The Flamingo Affair * Clifford the Big Red Dog * Split * Powerless * The Fourteenth Goldfish * Monument Valley * Untitled Transformers One animated film * Untitled Hanazuki: Full of Treasures film * Robin Hood * Ben is Back * Colette * Cold Pursuit * Chaos Walking * The Kid * Flarsky * Midway * Rampage 2 * San Andreas 2 * Untitled Transformers: Optimus Prime film * The Meg 2 * Untitled X-Men MCU film * Untitled Fantastic Four MCU film * Untitled Avengers vs X-Men film * Bumblebee 2 Category:Broadcast Premieres Category:The CW Category:Time Warner Category:WarnerMedia